War Crimes
by Dream Bound Nightmare
Summary: Some things are not what you imagine.


War Crimes

Harry looked up at the door with an empty expression. The small cramped room was overflowing with books and maps, parchment lay scattered about and a forgotten tea tray sat in the corner. Beside him Hermione wore a pinched expression making the hollows under her eyes and in her cheeks even more pronounced. What ever amount of pity and love she had once known for the world had been taken from her- she'd said so herself when upon being rescued she'd shorn her hair. Neville who had grown into his body stood like a broad shouldered wall behind Malfoy, a giant with a cruel streak a mile wide yet as he looked at Harry his eyes softened slightly.

"Thanks Nev." Harry said scratching the end of his nose. "Just shove him in the corner some where." He said distractedly. He knew how Malfoy's hated to be ignored. After all not two days ago he'd figured out that this was the way to get information out of Draco.

"You gonna eat Harry?" Neville said levelly as he took Harry's words literally and shoved the elder Malfoy into a corner. The man stumbled and sputtered his bound hands unable to keep his pretty face from slamming into the wall. Harry blinked slowly.

"Not hungry." He said blankly.

"My ass." Neville said before clicking his fingers. Harry smiled a wry half smirk.

"I'd eat that." He said silkily. Neville rolled his eyes.

"Yes but then Hermione would kill you." He said mildly. After Ron…Merlin it still ached to think about him. Ron had been the first to go Hermione said. After Harry had taken off and left them behind

Voldemort had made a point of rounding up the entire Gryffindor house and torturing them. Ron's temper and big mouth got him killed, but in doing so he'd somehow managed to use the last of his magic to cancel the wards for just a second. Long enough for Hermione to set off the portkey attached to the Gallon they'd used for DADA. Harry would never know if it had been intentional, either way those that survived had either joined him or deserted as quickly as they could. Neville and Hermione were two of the few that stubbornly refused to run away, it was Harry's personal belief that this along with Neville's sudden growth in mind, spirit and body was what had drawn the two of them together.

While he had to bury Ron.

He pushed away the bitter thought. It had been his decision to go out in the torrential rain and bury his best friend and it had only been fate that had led Neville and Hermione to comfort each other that very same night. Besides, he got his pleasure elsewhere. His eyes darted to Malfoy who was white lipped and inwardly raging.

"Let's call it a night then, I have to take care of Malfoy here anyway." He said tossing his quill down. Hermione and Neville were out the door before he could be bitter about it. He smiled a thin wry smile that had become his trademark, a smile that was so false it hurt to look at. Casually he turned to Malfoy examining him with interest. Azkaban had not been kind to the man but it was obvious that Neville had made the man bathe and dressed him in comfortable clothing. This more human side of Neville made his upper lip curl some times, it had no place in war, but that was Neville, one could never extinguish that small bit of goodness in the man.

"So you've accepted my offer." Harry says calmly.

"You have Draco." The man said his lips pressed into a thin line. Harry nodded impassively.

"I have him, and have had him several times." He drawled with a smug smirk. "He screams ever so prettily." He adds when the man's face becomes pasty pale. "But he isn't the only reason you are here is he?" Harry said cocking his head to the side. "After the Department of Mystery fiasco you were thrown into Azkaban and the dark lord left you there to rot. He killed your wife, pillaged your home and tortured your only heir until unhappy fate landed poor little Ferret boy into my unlikely hands." He said silkily.

"I don't understand what you want from me Potter." Malfoy says softly. "I have no information to offer you; I have no money and no power." He said his eyes dimming. Azkaban it seemed had finally taken its toll on the man's pride. Harry smirked faintly and slipped forward his hands sliding into the silken hair causing the man's breath to hitch before he could stop it.

"Oh dear don't be ashamed, after seven years without so much as a pat on the head your body will react the way I want it to with little fuss. _This_ is what I want Lord Malfoy." He said silkily his hand cupping the man's arousal through the thin robes causing his head to tilt back and a gasp to escape his lips. "You see I only sleep with people who are disposable to me I'm afraid I learned that the hard way." He said leaning forward to nip on the pale pink shell of the man's ear eliciting a minute shudder.

"You intend to _rape_ me Potter?" The man accused his breathing strangled.

"I intend to break what little pride you have left, I intend for you to be mine for the rest of your life however short or long that may be. Play your cards right and when I win this damn war I'll put in a good word for you, perhaps I might even restore your family name." He said pressing a gentle kiss to the man's jaw.

"Why me?" The man gasped his head turning to the side of its own violation offering him better access.

"Because I remember that day ever so clearly, the day I managed to outwit you, to damage your pride. You were furious, beautiful and I knew from that moment on that you would some day be mine. That your pride was mine. Mine to destroy, mine to uphold, mine to restore." He whispered.

Lucius Malfoy whimpered.

"Don't fear me more than you have to Lucius, I dare say you'll enjoy this." He said before drawing the man into a slow sensual kiss. Malfoy's breath hitched and his body shook but it was obvious that he couldn't help but lean into the kiss. Azkaban had that effect on people, take away the most basic of needs for long enough and it didn't matter how tough you were you would give in to it. Harry was all of what Malfoy hadn't had in a very, very long time; he was human contact, gentleness in the wake of violence, warmth and passion in the memory of a long cold void.

"Please!" Lucius gasped before jerking back his eyes wide in horror at what had just spilled past his lips. Harry smirked faintly in amusement.

"Please what Lucius?" He said softly. "Could it be that you want me to stop?" He said taking a step back and removing himself completely. Lucius' body willed him to follow and he let out a choked sound when his legs weakened by years of disuse fell out from under him leaving him fallen on his knees before Harry Potter.

"No." He whispered in horror. Harry bent down and easily lifted the too thin body guiding it to the table and shoving the books and parchment off impatiently before settling the man on the edge of the table.

"You're shivering." Harry whispered. "Are you cold? Are you afraid?" He whispered softly his hands reaching for the buttons of the trousers and undoing them deftly.

"Not afraid." Malfoy said despite his chattering teeth. Harry watched enraptured as his hand slid into the parted cloth and Malfoy's head tilted back in a long guttural groan. Harry didn't move his hand though, he simply left it there the pad of his thumb teasing the delicate foreskin slowly.

"Beg for it Lucius, there is no where to go, no where to hide any more, you were right you know, you have no power, no money and your name is the subject of many cruel jokes. But I am power and I can fix you, but you must beg for it." He whispered roughly. Lucius let out a sob and arched into the hand but it didn't move and no relief was found. With a frustrated growl he lifted his own hands intent on doing the job himself. Harry moved in an instant his knife slamming through the soft flesh of Lucius' hand and embedding deeply into the wood of the table below.

"Ahhhh!" Lucius let out a shocked yell and stared into green eyes with dawning realization.

"You don't want to go against me Lucius; I'll skin you alive if that's what it takes to make you docile. This could be so good Lucius, I have the capability of being gentle you know, and I prefer to be gentle but not without a price." He said his eyes burning into silver orbs. Lucius trembled visibly as his blood pooled around his impaled hand and he knew that Harry Potter was not bluffing.

"Fine." He whispered quietly. "I'll play your little game Potter-" He was backhanded so hard that he could see stars and his hand shifted painfully in reaction.

"Don't use that tone with me pretty Lucius." Harry whispered before reaching out and with a jerk removing the knife before gently lifting the hand and casting several healing charms on the wound until it was nothing but a white line. "Now." He said massaging the sore hand for a moment before lowering it and his own hand to the arousal that poked out from the opened trousers. "Beg nicely Lucius." He whispered. The Malfoy lord shuddered and twitched as both hands surrounded him and Harry watched his resolve fall to pieces as a sob of shame and pleasure wrought with broken pride ripped past the man's lips.

"Please!" Malfoy gasped. "Please!" He gasped turning his face away in shame. Harry reached forward with his free hand and cupped the back of Lucius' head bringing him forward for a deep kiss. Lucius bucked forwards and whimpered. Harry watched with half closed eyes as tears gathered and slipped down pale cheeks at being reduced to this.

"Yes Lucius." He breathed quietly. "You are mine, my whore; you open your body to me whenever I demand regardless of the situation." He whispered pressing kisses down the pale neck and nibbling here and there while his hand slid from the back of the skull down the lithe back settling on the base of his spine. "This first time I will hurt you, you will burn but I will not break you." Lucius let out a choked sound as Harry slipped his hand down the back of his trousers and kneaded him gently a finger sliding down the crevice teasingly before slipping away. Lucius gasped as the trousers were deftly pulled away and sobbed when the hands around his arousal were removed.

Lucius was trembling as Harry pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck and jaw line, the man's arms rose and wound around his neck and Harry knew that he had won.

"Who do you belong to Lucius?" Harry whispered nipping on the man's bottom lip. This was almost too easy, but then he'd wanted it to be easy.

"You." The man whimpered. Harry reached down and released himself hissing slightly as the cool air hit his arousal. He reached around Lucius and parted him rubbing himself teasingly over the unused entrance.

"What are you Lucius?" Harry whispered heatedly. Hands fisted his robes and he could see tears dripping down Malfoy's cheeks.

"Potter you should know I've never-" Harry bit his lower lip roughly.

"I know, now what _are_ you Lucius?" He hissed. "What have you become?" He urged. The man shook and a broken sob released from his throat.

"Your whore." The man whispered.

"Louder." Harry demanded.

"I am…" His false bravado failed him. "I am your whore." Malfoy said through grit teeth. Azkaban had truly broken Malfoy Harry mused silently, but it didn't matter, Harry would finish breaking him, and then he would fix him, would save him. He cast a quiet lubricating spell and Malfoy squirmed before stilling completely an agonized whimper falling past his lips as Harry breached him slowly but surely.

"Good Lucius so tight." Harry breathed. It almost hurt him it was so tight but he had a point to make.

"Nononononono-too big, no hurts-get it out-ah!" Harry didn't relent even as Lucius begged and whimpered his fingers digging into Harry's shoulders until Harry was certain that he would have vicious bruises in the morning. "G-Gods Potter stop! You're tearing me apart-!" Harry forced the rest of the way in with one slide causing Lucius to choke his eyes wide and a silent scream causing the tendons in his throat to show. Harry slid his hands up the back of Lucius' robes and settled them on the man's lower back feeling the heat radiating there as he tried to restrain himself. It was hard though. Lucius was a vice grip around him and the fact that Harry was his first and most certainly would be his only sparked something possessive in him that made him groan in desire as the muscles rippled and twitched around him.

And then Harry moved.

Lucius fought the intrusion franticly for a moment but Harry was slow and relentless moving at a pace that was painful to him while allowing Lucius to adjust. He again kissed the man's neck and jaw laving it and marking it before taking the man's trembling gasping lips into a kiss and distracting him until his angle brushed against that spot that turned the agony into sheer mind blowing pleasure. Mere moments later Lucius was pushing back at him sucking him in greedily, his hands grasping what he could as he panted, his normally stoic gaze shattered by the growing pleasure. Harry wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Lucius' arousal as he felt the man tensing and grey eyes widened in horror.

"Beg." Harry grit out.

"Please!" Lord Malfoy said without hesitation.

"Please what?" Harry demanded.

"Please…please let me come!" The man sobbed turning his face away. Harry nuzzled the man's neck before releasing his hold.

"That's it Lucius, let go for me, fall, I'll catch you, I'll always catch you." He urged following the man's expression of ecstasy as the body in his arms arched impossibly and froze. He growled as his own completion was drawn from him by the rippling tight passage. It was several long moments that he could think again. Malfoy was in no better state. His eyes however flickered now with all the doubts and shame Harry had instilled in him. Harry smiled a slow triumphant smile. That one was for Ginny. He thought decidedly before reaching up and brushing a stray tear away.

"Dobby." He said pulling away carefully. The loyal elf appeared and a grin spread across his normally kind face as he surveyed the damage. "Bathe him, feed him, and put him to bed in my room, I'll be up in a bit." He said smirking down at the elf before tugging Lucius into one last possessive kiss and pulling away.

"Yes sir!" The elf squeaked before popping away taking a disheveled Lucius with him. Harry breathed deeply before tucking himself in and turning around a cruel grin sliding across his lips as he flicked his wand and his invisibility cloak rippled through the air.

"I was seated on a broom exactly as you are Draco." He said conversationally. "Petrified and unable to move or speak as you cast the killing curse at the headmaster." He said darkly. Tears have fallen and fallen and fallen some more. Harry never tires of them. Not after Dumbledore and not after Fred Weasley. Smirking he reaches out and snags the immobile form from the broom. "Funny how it is, I actually like your father, no matter how much I may have hated him I could always respect him. _You_ on the other hand, make me sick, your snot nosed attitude about the world, and your haughty putting on of airs. You are going to die by the end of this war Draco I will make certain of that, not before I violate you in so many ways that you will _know_ that you should have never screwed with me." Harry hissed before forcing the pale mouth open and pulling out his growing arousal pressing it past the parted lips despite the panicked breathing. "Yes Draco, this has been inside your father, can you taste the blood? I took his virginity and now you're eating it." He said forcing himself further down Draco's throat choking him though Draco couldn't stop it, he was immobile. Harry made quick work of Draco's mouth pulling out at the last second and spattering his come all over the other boy's face. He panted slightly as he tucked himself back in and took a step back surveying the damage. With an evil smirk he summoned a camera and took several close up shots before slipping it into his pocket satisfied and releasing the spell.

Draco sank down, his eyes empty his body shaking, reflexively he swallowed against the soreness in his throat and Harry was treated to watching Draco gag. Without remorse he dropped the knife he'd used on Lucius earlier in front of Draco and wondered if this time he would actually use it. Draco stared at it with wide eyes his body unmoving save the tremors that shook him silently.

Shrugging Harry turned and strode from the room.

There was always tomorrow.


End file.
